Avenger Blood Chain
by Uqqielf
Summary: Akatsuki—boyband terkenal dari Jepang yang mengalami tragedy kematian para anggotanya secara misterius. Diawali dengan keluarnya seorang member bertalenta—Orochimaru—kemudian satu per satu dari mereka terbunuh dengan tragis. "Siapa dalang di balik semua ini!"


**Naisho, Naisho Opera ~**_**Naisho, Naisho**_

**Odoru yo Opera ~**_**Odoru yo Oh!**_

**Utau yo Opera ~**_**Chuuchun na yo!**_

**Ne ii kara Kuuru ni ikou ka**

**Naisho, Naisho Opera ~**_**Naisho, Naisho**_

**Kiwadoi Opera ~**_**Kiwadoi Oh**_

**Taito na Opera ~**_**Taito na Oh!**_

**Sa ii kara kore ga ii kara**

_(Super Junior's Song Lyric "Opera" Japanesse Version)_

Lagu berirama RnB itu menggema di setiap ponsel para gadis. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan seluruh media massa seperti internet, televisi, radio, majalah, bahkan koran memberitakan tentang lagu ini. Sebuah lagu yang sangat populer berasal dari boyband asal Jepang bernama "Akatsuki" yang tengah naik daun dan berhasil menggemparkan seluruh Jepang—bukan—tepatnya seluruh dunia membicarakan mereka!

"Kyaaaaa! Mereka tampan-tampan sekaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Oh My God! Kenapa biasa ada orang setampan mereka di dunia ini dan memiliki suara seindah iniiiiiiii! Kyaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaa! Aku seperti melihat sepuluh malaikat tampan di hadapanku!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Akatsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Teriakan para fangirl saling bersahutan—teriakan yang dijamin dapat menjebolkan gendang telinga manusia jika terlalu lama mendengarnya. Tapi sepertinya para fangirl yang sudah berkumpul penuh sesak itu tidak merasa telinga mereka tergangu dengan teriakan satu sama lain dan malah makin beteriak semangat ketika idola mereka tengah beraksi di atas panggung dengan lagu dan tarian.

"Sayonaraaaaa! Arigatou gozaimashita minna-saaaaaaan!" Sorang pemuda tampan berambut oranye serta banyak tindik di hidungnya itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada lautan fans di hadapannya dari atas panggung.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dan fans yang mayoritas terdiri dari para gadis itu makin berteriak histeris ketika Leader Boyband Akatsuki itu menyampaikan salam perpisahannya di akhir konser.

Sepuluh orang pemuda berjejer rapi di atas panggung dan saling menautkan tangan mereka satu sama lain. Kemudian dengan serempak mereka membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan fans-fans mereka dan sukses membuat lautan manusia itu kembali berteriak lebih histeris;

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**X**

**Uqqielf_Avenger Blood Chain**

**X**

**Avenger Blood Chain**

"**Chapter 1"**

"**Semuanya Dimulai"**

**By : **Uqqielf.

**Cast : **Akatsuki Members.

**Summary : **Akatsuki—boyband terkenal dari Jepang yang mengalami tragedy kematian para anggotanya secara misterius. Diawali dengan keluarnya seorang member bertalenta—Orochimaru—kemudian satu per satu dari mereka terbunuh dengan tragis. "Siapa dalang di balik semua ini?!"

**Genre : **Mystery/Crime.

**Rate :** Teen.

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto || Super Junior, Shinee © SM Entertainment || JYJ © CCM Entertainment

|| Avenger Blood Chain © Uqqielf.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Alternative Universe, Typos, tidak sesuai EYD, Out Of Chara, Gore, Bloody, dll.**

**X**

**Uqqielf_Avenger Blood Chain**

**X**

STORY START!

STORY START!

STORY START!

BRAK!

Suara gebrakkan meja menggema di sebuah ruangan kantor. Seorang wanita berambut biru adalah pelakunya. Sementara pemuda dengan kulit pucat yang berdiri di hadapannya tidak bergeming dan memasang tampang datar.

"Orochimaru! Apa maksudmu dengan mengundurkan diri dari Akatsuki hah?!" Teriak wanita yang memakai hiasan bunga di kepalanya dengan marah.

**Konan**

_Direktur Ame Entertainment yang mendebutkan Akatsuki tiga tahun lalu. Membesarkan nama Akatsuki sampai menjadi seterkenal sekarang. Cantik, tomboy dan baik hati. Namun ketika dia marah, sisi kasarnya muncul._

"Sudah sangat jelas, Konan-san. Aku tak perlu mengulanginya." Jawab pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu dengan suara serak khasnya.

**Orochimaru**

_Face grup dari Akatsuki dan merupakan member paling populer. Penuh ambisi dan penuh talenta. Selain menjadi face-grup dia juga merangkap sebagai lead-vokal dan lead-dancer serta memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. Namun, sekarang dia hanyalah mantan member Akatsuki itu._

"Katakan padaku! Kau mencoba menghianati Ame Entertainment setelah kepopuleranmu kan?! Aku tahu kau berencana bergabung dengan Oto Entertainment setelah meninggalkan Akatsuki!" Wanita itu memaki artisnya—atau tepatnya mantan artisnya—dan kembali mengebrak meja.

"Hm. Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu." Tanpa rasa berdosa pemuda dengan manik seperti ular itu menyeringai dan segera membalikkan badan hendak menuju pintu keluar.

"Sialan! Kau dipecat dari Ame Entertainment mulai detik ini!" Dan wanita tomboy itu benar-benar marah.

"Perlu diperjelas bahwa aku mengundurkan diri. Bukan dipecat. Konan-san." Koreksi Orochimaru sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar sepenuhnya dari ruangan manager.

"Brengsek!" Maki Konan pada angin di sekitarnya.

.

.

Tidak perlu sehari. Cukup semenit setelah artikel keluarnya seorang member Akatsuki beredar di internet, dunia hiburan menjadi gempar. Boyband yang tengah melejit itu apakah akan segera bubar? Terlebih ketika konferensi pers yang diadakan resmi oleh Ame Entertainment tempat bernaungnya Akatsuki mengumumkan dengan jelas bahwa Orochimaru—anggota paling menonjol dari sepuluh member Akatsuki—resmi dikeluarkan.

"Iee-daaaaa! Kenapa Orochimaru yang harus keluar?! Aku tidak bisa menerima ini!"

"Dia adalah member yang memiliki fans terbanyak sejak pertama kali debut!"

"Orochimaru adalah yang paling bertalenta dari semua member! Kenapa dia yang dikeluarkan! Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya!"

"Dia pandai menari dan suaranya paling khas! Bagaimana bisa kalian mengeluarkan member tampan dan bertalenta seperti dia!"

Para fans yang marah mengeluarkan unek-unek mereka di internet pada setiap artikel yang memberitakan "Orochimaru Dikeluarkan dari Akatsuki" dan bukan hanya di dunia maya, beberapa fans fanatik bahkan sudah berdemo di depan kantor Ame Entertainment menuntut kembalinya idola mereka.

Namun, semua itu sia-sia. Karena pada dasarnya idola yang mereka bela memilih jalannya sendiri untuk keluar dari Akatsuki—boyband yang membuat namanya besar.

**X**

**Uqqielf_Semuanya Dimulai**

**X**

"Mulai detik ini, Akatsuki hanya terdiri dari sembilan member! Anggaplah Orochimaru tak pernah ada di antara kalian!" Wanita bernama Konan berkata tegas pada sembilan pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Konan-san! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Orochimaru? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Dan kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukannya ketika kami debut kau bilang kami bersepuluh harus bekerja sama satu sama lain? Tap—"

"Diamlah! Yahiko! Orochimaru sudah mengkhianati Ame Entertainment! Menghianati Akatsuki! Mengkhianatiku! Mengkhianati kalian semua!" Konan berkata dengan nada penuh penekanan memotong kalimat pemuda berambut blonde berwarna oranye di antara mereka.

**Yahiko**

_Leader Akatsuki yang bijak dan selalu mengutamakan kerja sama dalam grupnya. Member paling ramah pada fans. Selalu menjadi tokoh di balik layar suksesnya perform Akatsuki._

"Ckckck~ Sudah ku duga Si Rakus itu akan mengkhianati kita karena dia merasa dirinya yang paling hebat. Baguslah dia keluar, ku harap dia kehilangan banyak penggemar." Pemuda dengan pakaian dan aksesoris tanaman mirip pemakan serangga itu berujar santai seperti tidak merasakan kehilangan teman satu grupnya.

**Zetsu**

_Member yang katanya memiliki paling sedikit fans di Akatsuki. Penampilannya aneh, sifatnya juga aneh. Berkepribadian ganda, member paling tua di Akatsuki. Dan dia tentu senang karena dengan keluarnya Orochimaru mungkin dia bisa memiliki lebih banyak fans nantinya?_

"Payah. Sejak awal dia memang tipe orang yang tidak pernah puas un." Kali ini pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang sepertinya paling muda di antara mereka ikut berkomentar.

**Deidara**

_Magnae Akatsuki yang cukup populer. Memiliki banyak fans karena merupakan member termuda dan memiliki wajah cukup tampan dibanding member yang lain. Memiliki talenta unik dalam mencapai nada-nada tinggi yang melengking dan meledak dalam lagu-lagu yang dibawakan Akatsuki. Memiliki kebiasaan selalu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan gumaman 'un'. Namun, sifat buruknya adalah emosian dan tidak suka pendapatnya ditentang orang lain._

"Oh, jadi sekarang dia penghianat di antara kita." Kali ini pemuda berambut merah pendek berkomentar.

**Akasuna Sasori**

_Member yang memiliki kepopuleran setara dengan Orochimaru. Memiliki wajah baby-face dan terkadang dikira sebagai magnae dibanding Deidara. Namun, sifatnya yang pendiam membuat fansnya tidak terlalu fanatik dan meniru sifat pendiamnya. Selain itu, karena sering dikira magnae—dia dan Deidara sering bertengkar karena beradu argumen—entah apa._

"Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir! Aku akan segera mencarikan member baru untuk Akatsuki! Member yang akan jauh lebih baik dibanding penghianat yang meninggalkan kita itu!" Konan berujar yakin, dia pastikan itu—dia tak akan membiarkan ketenaran Akatsuki meredup hanya karena Si Ular Licik itu keluar!

"Tapi, Konan-san. Jika ada penggantian member, mungkin fans akan menentang dan—"

"Aku jamin tidak! Kita harus membuat fans memihak Akatsuki bukan Orochimaru! Sekarang yang harus kalian persiapkan adalah formasi panggung dengan sembilan orang! Mengerti?!" Ucap Konan memotong kalimat pemuda dengan tatto bergaris mirip ikan hiu di wajahnya.

**Hoshigaki Kisame**

_Member Akatsuki yang memiliki kepribadian paling baik dan ramah pada fans. Meski fansnya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi dia adalah orang yang paling sopan di Akatsuki dibanding yang lain._

"Wah, jadi kita hanya bersembilan sekarang ya? Honor manggung kita akan dibagi menjadi sembilan dan pasti jauh lebih banyak dibanding saat dibagi sepuluh orang." Kali ini pemuda dengan manik emerald dan bertubuh paling kekar di antara mereka mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

**Kakuzu**

_Member Akatsuki yang paling menyukai uang. Selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan uang. Mungkin tujuannya di Akatsuki juga untuk mendapatkan banyak uang. Bahkan nama fansnya tak luput dari nama uang—Honey-Money—nama fansnya._

"Tch! Kau ini! Selalu uang dan uang yang ada di otakmu! Dewa Jashin tidak menyukai orang yang tamak akan uang!" Kali ini pemuda berambut cepak berwarna putih di samping Kakuzu berkomentar.

**Hidan**

_Member yang memiliki jiwa paling religius di antara member Akatsuki. Selalu mengagungkan nama Dewa Jashin. Sering beradu argumen dengan Kakuzu kemudian bertengkar. Namun, sebenarnya dia dan Kakuzu memiliki hubungan khusus—sepasang kekasih—yang diketahui seluruh member Akatsuki bahkan fans._

"Lihat dirimu sendiri Hidan! Kau selalu membawa-bawa nama Dewa Jasen atau apalah itu! Aku bosan mendengarnya!" Kakuzu membela diri tak mau kalah dari kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar?

"Diam kalian berdua! Bukan waktunya bertengkar satu sama lain!" Konan menengahi adu argumen yang sebentar lagi bisa berujung perkelahian itu. Sebagai menager mereka, dia sangat hapal sifat-sifat artisnya dan apa yang sering terjadi di antara mereka saat tak berada di atas panggung. Sepasang kekasih itu akhirnya diam.

"Itachi! Kau akan menggantikan posisi Orochimaru sebagai face-grup dan mengambil part dancernya!" Konan berbicara pada pemuda berambut hitam panjang dikucir yang sejak tadi diam tak berargumen.

"Hn. Wakatta." Pemuda bermata obsidian kelam itu mengangguk mengerti. Wajah tampan bergarisnya memanglah sangat cocok sebagai face-grup.

**Uchiha Itachi**

_Member Akatsuki yang pendiam namun memilki fans setara Orochimaru. Member yang berasal dari keluarga terkaya di Jepang—Uchiha Corporation—rumor mengatakan keluarganya menentang dia menjadi artis. Namun, setelah dia terkenal orang tuanya mendukung dan menjadi pemegang saham terbesar di Ame Entertainment._

"Dan kau Nagato! Kau menggantikan part vokal Orochimaru! Ku harap kau melakukannya dengan baik!" Konan beralih pada pemuda berambut merah sebahu yang paling pendiam di antara artisnya.

"Eum. Wakarimashita." Jawab pemuda yang memakai kontak lens aneh bergaris garis yang melingkari matanya itu.

**Uzumaki Nagato**

_Leader vokal yang hanya banyak mengeluarkan suara ketika bernyanyi di atas panggung. Selebihnya dia adalah orang yang amat sangat pendiam dan jarang berbicara. Anak orang kaya seperti Itachi dan berasal dari keluarga pemilik Uzumaki Company. Memilki cukup banyak fans karena suaranya yang selalu mewarnai lagu-lagu Akatsuki._

"Yosh! Ku harap kalian tak terpengaruh dengan kejadian ini dan tetap maksimal di atas panggung!" Ucap Konan menyemangati artisnya—meski dalam hati dia benar-benar khawatir.

**X**

**Uqqielf_Semuanya Dimulai**

**X**

Setahun pasca keluarnya Orochimaru, keadaan mulai membaik. Akatsuki masih tetap melejit seperti sebelumnya setelah fans mulai melupakan kejadian keluarnya idola mereka dan mencoba berkompromi. Meski jumlah RedMoon di situs-situs fans sempat meredup pasca keluarnya Orochimaru, namun RedMoon-RedMoon baru bermunculan dan tetap mendukung Akatsuki dan membuat RedMoon bertambah banyak—_RedMoon adalah nama fandom dari fans Akatsuki._

Sementara Orochimaru yang mengetahui hal ini merasa geram. Kenapa boyband itu tak juga bubar setelah dia pergi? Padahal dia sudah memprediksikan jika dia keluar, boyband itu akan kehilangan pamor—namun itu tak terjadi.

"Kuso! Aku tak menyangka mereka masih bisa bertahan tanpaku." Orochimaru baru saja membaca artikel dari sebuah majalah tentang Akatsuki yang akan segera mengeluarkan Album keempat mereka yang bertajuk "Sorry-Sorry" sebagai tanda permintaan maaf pada fans akan tragedi tahun lalu soal keluarnya salah satu dari mereka yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru.

"Apa kau sekarang menyesal bergabung dengan Oto Entertainment?" Suara lembut itu menyadarkan Orochimaru dan segera berbalik menatap wanita berambut merah panjang berkacamata di belakangnya.

**Uzumaki Karin**

_Manager artis Oto Entertainment. Sebuah agensi yang tidak terlalu besar namun memakai cara-cara licik untuk merekrut artis yang sudah melejit dari agensi lain. Seperti bagaimana mereka merebut Orochimaru dengan iming-iming karir solo yang selalu diinginkan Orochimaru. Tapi, kualitas artis Oto Entertainment juga tak bisa dianggap remeh karena mampu mendebutkan boyband cukup terkenal bernama "Hebi" yang mulai populer meski tidak sepopuler Akatsuki. Oto Entertainment bernaung dari saham besar Uzumaki Company saingan Uchiha Corporation._

"Tentu tidak, Karin-san. Keputusanku tak pernah salah. Di agensimu aku bisa memulai karir soloku tanpa bayang-bayang kesembilan orang tak berguna seperti mereka." Jawab Orochimaru yakin pada manager barunya di Oto Entertainment itu.

"Baguslah. Album "Mine" mu harus kau persiapkan semaksimal mungkin. Kau tahu kan albummu ini akan keluar di waktu yang berdekatan dengan album "Sorry-Sorry" Akatsuki? Kau harus siap mengahadapi mantan keluargamu itu." Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

"Akan ku pastikan mereka tak bertahan lama dengan karir mereka sekarang setelah aku merilis albumku sebulan lagi." Yakin Orochimaru dan tersenyum penuh arti yang maknanya hanya ia ketahui sendiri.

.

.

Album baru Akatsuki telah keluar. Setelah setahun penantian fans usai album "Opera" tahun lalu sekarang dunia hiburan digemparkan dengan lagu "Sorry-Sorry" yang melejit dan langsung merajai seluruh tangga musik harian di hari pertama rilis. Rumor tentang bubarnya Akatsuki ternyata salah besar! Justru Akatsuki sekarang menjadi lebih populer dengan sembilan orang yang tersisa. Mereka masih menjadi boyband Jepang yang selalu dinanti penggemar.

"Kyaaaaa! Itachi benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta dengan tariannyaaaaaa!"

"Deidara makin tampan dan suara melengkingnya meledakkan hatikuuuu kyaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaa! Itu Sasoriiiiiiiii!"

"Kyaaaa mereka makin tampaaannnnnn!"

"Aku seperti melihat sembilan malaikat di hadapanku kyaaaaa!"

Masih setenar dulu dalam membuat fans berteriak histeris. Yang berbeda, jika mereka dulu memiliki Orochimaru yang selalu menjadi bahan sorotan, sekarang mereka memiliki tiga sorotan yang membuat fans makin menggila. Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara sepertinya telah berhasil membuat fans melupakan Orochimaru yang pernah ada di antara mereka.

Menggelar konser besar seperti biasanya dan berakhir sukses. Bahkan lebih sukses dari tahun kemarin. Akatsuki dengan album "Sorry-Sorry" membuat album artis lain lenyap tak muncul dalam berita karena seluruh media menempatkan Akatsuki sebagai bahasan utama. Bahkan album solo Orochimaru tak mampu mengalahkan album Akatsuki yang tetap berdiri di chart teratas selama berbulan-bulan tanpa sempat turun rating. Killer Album—itulah julukan Akatsuki tahun ini.

"Sialan! Aku tak menyangka Akatsuki akan menjadi setenar sekarang! Ini benar-benar di luar prediksiku!" Orochimaru membanting jaket kulit yang dia pakai sehabis manggung di ruang make up. Sebuah acara besar di mana artis bintang tamu utamanya adalah Akatsuki dan Orochimaru yang baru merilis album solo juga diundang. Namun, Akatsuki menjadi sorotan utama dan bahkan interview album "Mine" sangatlah pendek.

"Ck. Kau harusnya melakukan sesuatu. Bukan mengeluh seperti orang bodoh." Maki Karin yang juga kesal.

"Hm. Aku tahu harus melakukan apa." Gumam Orochimaru dan tetap dengan tampang kesal sambil memikirkan sesuatu—sesuatu yang bisa membuat ketenaran Akatsuki merdeup—kalau bisa, bubar sekalian.

**X**

**Uqqielf_Semuanya Dimulai**

**X**

**Cuplikan Chapter Selanjutnya : Korban Pertama**

"**Seorang Member Akatsuki Ditemukan Tewas Mengenaskan Dengan Sembilan Tusukan Pisau di Jantungnya"**

"**Sudahlah! Berhenti menangis! Deidara!"**

"**Halo minna-san! Aku member baru yang akan bergabung dengan kalian!"**

A/n : Halo readers ^^ author abal-abal kembali membawakan FF baru dengan genre cukup berani yakni Mystery/Crime yang sebenarnya kurang saya kuasai ahahaha ==' #plak. Namun karena mau menjajal kemampuan /? Sayapun membuat FF ini, karena saya pribadi sebenarnya suka FF berdarah #plak XDDD

Nah, di sini langsung chapter satu meski belum ada misteri dan adegan kejahatan tapi di chapter depan saya jamin lah ada adegan-adegan begitu #smirk. Ini chapter buat pengenalan dan pemanasan dulu ^^ #apadah

Yosh! Sekarang siapa yang berminat mengikuti alur cerita ini? Silahkan sumbangkan review anda ^^

**Pertanyaan? Saran? Pujian? Kritikan? Protes? Unek-unek? Flame? Bashing? Menghina?**

Silahkan tulis di kolom bawah ini ^^

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
